


Edgy

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Kylo Ren, Edgeplay, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Masochist Kylo Ren, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safeword Use, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated





	Edgy

General Hux was hard at work, despite the fact that he was expecting to be interrupted by Kylo Ren at any moment. The man may be the Supreme leader now, but Hux was determined to remain on his own schedule. Not only that, he was less than happy with Ren's behavior sense taking up the crown. He still carried the bruises he earned from the man's tantrums.

As predicted, Ren let himself into the general's quarters, much to his annoyance. 

“Yes, Supreme leader?” he asked, a snear to his voice. 

“I've come to apologize.” 

Hux lifted his head. 

“Is that a fact?”

“My behavior was, in the least, uncalled for.”

“It's not as if I haven't grown used to shabby treatment, Ren.” he muttered, setting is data pad in his desk. “And what's more, why would you even think I care?”

“Call it a hunch.” Ren murmured and tossed off his cape. “I know you didn't anticipate this. I didn't either.” he admitted quietly. 

General Hux hummed, “You mean you didn't plan to assassinate snoke?” he asked boldly.

“It was the girl.” Ren replied all too quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from the general. “I told you.”

“Right.” General Hux replied and stood, “You're telling me that the girl managed to single handedly over power not only you, but snoke and the rest of the praetorian guard as well?” He asked as he came around his desk.

Ren merely stared back at him in response. 

“Yet she could not defeat you when you were injured?” 

“She did defeat me.”

Hux scoffed and walked past Ren to sit at his desk again. “You really are a terrible liar.”

Kylo Ren huffed, but Hux continued. 

“I hadn't anticipated this either, but we have a job to do, Ren. I aim to do it.” he said. “I will not allow your self sabotage to stand in the way of something I have worked for my entire life. And that goes for ALL your foolish stunts.” he said and sighed as he began to work upon something new.” Anything else, supreme leader?”

“That's it?” Kylo Ren asked, “No lecture? No--punishment?” 

Hux scoffed, “I've told you repeatedly, Ren. I do not reward your tantrums.”

“Then don't.” Kylo Ren replied. “It's my understanding that I was to be truly punished the next time I fell out of line.”

Hux lifted his head again, “You're testing me.”

“I'm ordering you.”

Hux snorted, “Are you really so masochistic, Ren?”

“Yes.”

The general stood quickly from his chair, once again coming around the desk to stand up to Ren as he had done so many times before.

“Limitations?”

“None.”

“Interesting. I can think of a few choice things you'd disenjoy.” he mused, his gloved fingers running along the material of Ren's vest. “Though I still refuse to play without rules.”

“Of course.”

“If you cannot handle my brutality, what will you say?” 

“Frigate.”

“Good.” The general replied, still sizing Ren up. A slight smirk came to his face once he decided what to do with his wild lover.

“Shall I put anything on?” Kylo Ren wondered. 

Hux met his eyes and stepped closer, “Perhaps that ridiculous harness you're so fond of.” he said, giving hum. “But not the cat accessories.”

Kylo Ren seemed disappointed, but nodded all the same, “As you say.”

“Good. Now get dressed and wait for me. You'll have to wait until I'm off duty as I'm still cleaning up your mess.” Hux said and walked away. 

“Certainly.” Kylo Ren murmured and stepped into the refresher. 

Ren sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror a moment before turning away. He stripped himself of his normal clothes and pulled on his bondage harness, something he normally enjoyed but he was feeling far less enthusiastic this time. 

Even though he had technically won the stand off with the resistance, it didn't feel like much of a win. With his mentor dead, he was feeling a bit lost, something he hadn't anticipated. And he truly regretted how he treated the general as he was developing deeper feelings for him despite his intentions. 

He inhaled deeply and braided his hair on both sides before tying it back. He was going to try to make the most of this. Even if the general choose to do something he really disliked. 

The door to the refresher opened and he made his way to the general's bed, laying there in anticipation.

Ren was waiting for him quietly the whole time, much to the general's surprise. Once he was finally finished he left his great coat on the back of his chair and made his way to the bed. 

“Have you made yourself all pretty just for me?” 

“Yes, general.”

“Good boy.” Hux said before he could stop himself. He wanted to punish Ren, not feed into his kinks. 

“Have you any idea what I have planned?”

“I do not.”

“Good. Don't be reading my mind either.”

“Yes, general.”

Hux hummed and removed his uniform shirt, folding it nearly before setting it aside. He sit next to Kylo Ren and begin to caress his pale thigh, his blue eyes looking over the man appreciatively. 

Kylo Ren was surprised by the man's gentle touch, his mind still trying to guess what the general could possibly have in store for him. There were only a few things that were off limits to him in the bedroom, and after the way he had acted, he was sure he was about to endure one of them.

“Before we begin, Ren. Tell me the truth.” he said, meeting the knight's eyes.” Who murdered Snoke?”

Kylo Ren sighed, “I did.” he admitted quietly.

General Hux simply hummed. “And was it premeditated?” 

“No.”

“Ren--” 

“I saw an opportunity and I capitalized upon it.”

“Surely.” Hux murmured, seeming to be satisfied with this for now. Had Ren tired to lie to him again, his experience would have been even more unpleasant. 

“Well then, are you ready?” 

“Yes, general.”

“Very well.” 

The general then left the bed for a few moments and returned with a bar in his hands. He fastened a collar around Ren's neck before pulling the knights arms behind his back. They did this kind of activity often so Ren simply allowed hux to restrain him, not even minding the limited slack upon his shoulders. 

The bar hung from a strap down Ren's back where hux cuffed his hands on both sides. This was already quite exciting for the both of them, despite the looming tension between them.

Hux was soon leaving the bed again, presumably to grab another apparatus. He came back with another bar, this time cuffing it to Ren's ankles. Satisfied with this, he sat next to the knight again, looking over his body. 

“Brace yourself, Ren.” he said, his only warning before he roughly grabbed on to his lover's cock. 

Kylo Ren gasped, instantly finding the force pleasurable, but he tried his best to be quiet about it. He knew all too well that the general would be displeased. 

Still, the man started out rough and kept it rough, almost to the point of riling Ren up far too quickly. 

“General--” 

“Sush.” Hux warned and the knight obeyed.

Ren tried his best not to squirm, but it was difficult for him, despite being restrained. Hux began to add lube and he was really feeling good, particularly once the man's gloved hand was hitting in just the right spot. 

“Oh, force.” he gasped, his hips lifting despite his desired for restraint. Hux knew all too well how excitable Ren could be, now doing whatever he could to prevent the man from being able to remain quiet. 

Ren whined and fell back a bit, heavy pants moving past his full lips. He knew that if he squirmed too much or was too loud, the general could simply decide to stop, leaving him needy for force knows how long. His eyes squeezed shut and his ample chest heaved, his small whines continuing. It was times like this that he wished he could control himself. Even for a moment.

He began to wonder if this was the extent of the general's punishment. They played games of denial all the time, but it never went on this long. He didn't want to come without being given permission, but now he was at the point of being unable to help it. 

His head fell back and he could no longer hold back his sounds of desire, now moaning with each and every stroke. He was set to come at any moment, his whole body surrendering to the pleasure until suddenly, Hux pulled his hand away.

Ren gasped sharply and sat up, still panting roughly as he gave the general an inquisitive look.

Hux simply stared back at Ren, a pleased look on his features. “Were you almost there, Ren?” he asked. 

Kylo Ren was silent for a moment. 

“Yes.” he replied lowly.

“Mm, how rude of me.” the general murmured, leaving Ren confused even as he roughly gripped his length again. 

The knight groaned, feeling annoyed that he now had to work himself up again to get to the same point. It didn't take long, but once he was at the brink the general removed his hand as he had before. 

Kylo Ren whimpered with frustration, now realizing that this had to be his punishment as he already was not enjoying himself. 

“General--” 

“I told you you would not enjoy this, Ren.” Hux replied, basking in his lovers frustration for a moment before he continued. 

“Do you have something to say?” he asked, curious as to whether or not Ren would utter the safeword. 

“No.” Ren murmured simply. 

Of course. The man was so stubborn. 

“Very well.” Hux replied, his gloved hand pushing the knight against the bed. Before Kylo Ren could protest, he was teasing his tumescence again. 

Kylo Ren hoped this would be the last of it, feeling unable to stand the mere thought of being denied ecstasy again. He returned to being as quiet as possible while the general teased him, hoping that behaving would entice the man to allow him to come. But atlas, it didn't.

He was nearly there, thick strands of pre leaking from the tip of his shaft when Hux cut him off once more. 

Ren groaned loudly and fell against the headboard, not even minding the uncomfortable position. He met eyes with Hux and merely stared, the normal submissive look in his eyes not present. 

Hux on the other hand couldn't be more pleased with how this was going and even forgave Ren's disobedience. He had expected this. 

“Do you grow tired of your punishment yet, Ren?” he asked as he adjusted his gloves. 

“No.” Ren muttered, clearly frustrated, uncomfortable, and nearly at his limit. 

“Then turn around.” Hux commanded. 

Ren managed to do so despite the restraints, now face first into the bed with his hips up high. 

“Mm, you look wonderful like this, Ren.” Hux said while he got undressed. 

Kylo Ren sighed, his breath still heavy from his passions. He was tempted to say the word but resisted, remaining stubborn even if he wasn't having the best of time.

He whimpered once Hux begin to prepare him, still feeling rather sensitive from before. The mere sensation of being stretched open was almost enough to send him over the edge, even though the general didn't even touch his aching cock.

“General--”

“Have you changed your mind, Ren?”

Kylo Ren was silent for a moment before swallowing thickly and giving a shake of his head. “No.”

“Mm, stubborn to the last.” Hux mused, nearly ready to push in but instead, he petted the knights hair and leaned over him. “You know I have yet to punish you, don't you Ren.” he asked. “Is that why you refuse to give in?” 

Kylo Ren wetted his lips and nodded, “Yes, general.” 

“Well, wonders never cease.” Hux quipped and pulled the larger man's hips over his cock. “Masochistic as always.” he mused, once again beginning with rough strokes. 

Kylo Ren groaned, enjoying their coupling despite the over stimulation. 

“You had better not come, Ren. Or this really won't be the end of it.” Hux warned. 

The knight whimpered, finding this particular game of denial more difficult than the rest. The general felt so good inside him, too good. He had no idea how long he'd be able to hold off. 

He squirmed underneath Hux and panted hotly into the sheets, soft whines of need leaving him. He was beginning to hurt from his lack of release, the safeword right on his lips but he refused to submit, for once. 

Locked into position he couldn't do much other than accept the general's rough treatment and try his best to endure it. As unpleasant as it was, he was still enjoying it in his own way. 

He groaned and objects around the room began to shake, much to his lover's satisfaction. 

Hux tugged on the bindings and pulled Ren to his knees, earning a whimper from the larger man. He began to pet Ren's hair again and slid his hand over the knight's neck. 

“Have you learned your lesson yet, Ren?” he asked. 

Kylo Ren barely had the opportunity to respond before the general's hand was touching his cock again, nearly causing him to scream. 

“General, please--” 

“Say it.”

“...no.”

Hux then released the knight and allowed him to fall to the bed. He then pushed Ren onto his back and settled between his legs, seeming pleased to see them forced open by the bar. His hand was coming over Ren's huge cock again and he began to whimper.

“Please, not again.”

“You know how to make it stop, Ren.”

The knight groaned, the sensation of the general's hand rubbing up and down his needy shaft sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He gritted his teeth, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks at the prospect of being built up again only to be dropped off a cliff. 

Kylo Ren was soon falling back into his submissive nature as his needs began overwhelming his frustration. 

“...frigate.”

Hux stopped immediately and smiled, gently petting Ren's face, “Good boy.”

He then moved closer and entered Ren again, this time moving at a normal pace, much to the knights relief. He began to moan shamelessly once the general was once again doing something familiar despite his body being wrecked with tension.

“Hurry up and come, Ren.” Hux panted, unable to hold on much longer himself.

Normally, Kylo Ren was able to find release from barely being stimulated, but this time was different. He was exhausted and needy, and needed an extra push. So hux gave him one. 

He moved his hand over Ren's cock as he usually did, hitting him in just the right spot. Moments later the knight shouted in pleasure and finally came, copious amounts of ejaculate covering both himself and his lover. He whimpered, not fully satisfied with the release he just had, though Hux was. Ruining Ren's orgasm was another part of the punishment, after all. 

The general was quite excited by all the torture he had inflicted upon Ren and came rather easily, his seed shooting inside the knight and filling him up. His larger partner enjoyed that, at least. 

He sighed, his hand running over Kylo Ren's ample chest. “How's that for punishment, Ren?” 

Kylo Ren sighed, needing a few moments to gather his thoughts enough to give reply. 

“I believe I'd prefer to stick to our usual games, general.”

“Very well. So long as you don't go choking me or tossing me around the room.” 

“Not unless you desire it.”

General Hux snorted, “We'll see, Ren. We'll see.”


End file.
